Tidal Wave
by Missy Motion
Summary: A sort of wrestling/twilight crossover, mainly Twilight. Post-Breaking Dawn. OC/OC, Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Jacob/Renesmee. Not too brilliant at summaries, but it will be similar to Bella's story. Please R&R.
1. Preface

**A/N:** Here is the prologue to the story I was talking about. I finished Breaking Dawn a couple days ago, and was finally able to start my new story with a clear head. This story is going to be a type of wrestling/Twilight crossover, but wrestling only plays a minor part in the story. If anything, it won't be mentioned majorly until more towards the middle of the story. So enjoy this small bit, and expect the first chapter sometime before Christmas.

* * *

**Preface**

I've always been one to blend in. Nothing out of the ordinary, just another face in the crowd. Not that I ever mind, I actually like it that way. I don't like being the center of attention; the anxiety of everyone's eyes focused on me is too much. So I've always tried to do everything I can to stay out of the limelight rather than most other girls my age who try to get in it. I belonged to a small group of friends, never a real important person. Never had a boyfriend, or even really had the desire to have one. My high school was rather large, about four thousand students, about 5% of which I've known since kindergarten. With so many people in one building, no one really stops to really look at or get to know anyone else. All your friends are ones that you've known your whole life, or got to know by chance. You can see why when I moved to the small town of West Newbury, Massachusetts, I was a bit surprised at the sudden attention I got.


	2. Chapter 1: Home

**A/N:** I know it's late, but here it is! Chapter one is finally done, and I have to say I'm real excited to do this story. I have lots of ideas, and I really think that this is going to be my best story yet. So I hope you enjoy it, and please reviews. I love hearing what you guys think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own John Cena, he has signed his name over to the WWE.

* * *

**1. Home**

I sighed softly as I continued to look out the car window, the snow-covered trees rushing past in a blur. My mother, Lauren, was taking me to the airport, where I was to take a plane over to Boston. I wasn't too keen on the idea of going to spend Christmas with a father whom I'd never known existed, let alone spend the rest of my high school career with him. But, my mom thinks it's a good thing. Whether or not she means for her or for me remains a mystery. With her having a new little baby on the way, I suppose it is for the best. She can start another, new family with Chris, without having to worry about me getting into too much trouble while she's preoccupied with the baby. Like I get into trouble as it is. Well, at least in this case, I'm not going to be stuck babysitting.

"You need a change of scenery, a chance to make new friends, the opportunity to get to know him." Him. As in my father. John. My mom's told me a bit about him -well, more _them_. She's told me more than once about how they were so in love and were absolutely head over heels about one another and whatnot. It was your typical high school teenage love story. They didn't exactly plan on having me, and my mom didn't even find out she was pregnant until her and her family had already moved here to New York. Actually, the whole reason I had wound up being conceived in the first place was _because_ she found out she was moving. Like I said, head over heels. They wanted to prove their love to each other, so they –well, you know.

My mom says that I have his blue eyes; I haven't yet decided whether or not that's a good thing. With all the slight trouble he's been causing my mom about going there, I don't know if I really even want to go there. He swore to me that it wasn't anything personal, he just didn't feel he was in the best physical condition to be taking care of a child.

Like I need to be taken care of, I've practically been taking care of myself since I was ten. About a month or two ago he got hurt on the job; I guess he did something to his shoulder. Tore something, my mom told me. So now he's meant to be out of action for about nine months to a year. My mom says that she doesn't think that will be the case, though. I guess he's real ambitious or something, because she says she doesn't think he's going to be able to stay out of the ring for that long.

She told me that he's a professional wrestler wrestling for the WWE. I've never really watched it, I haven't watched much television to begin with, but my mom thinks he's really good. She says that he is really well-known in the wrestling world, that he has a lot of fans. I wonder if he's going to make me watch with him while I'm there.

I may have to, considering I'm not really going to know anyone. Sure, he'll probably introduce me to his neighbors and whatnot, but they more than likely won't be people I want to hang out with. I don't really take to change too well; I'm kind of in the resentment phase of this whole thing. I haven't said much to my mom, no matter how many times she's tried to start a conversation with me. I don't know how I feel about getting to know someone I'd never even known existed. I guess some people would be excited, maybe even looking forward to it. I think it would make me feel a little bit more secure if only I'd know what he thinks about the whole thing.  
I pulled the rest of my luggage out from the trunk of the car and put it down on the snow-covered pavement, shutting the trunk with a sigh. Picking up the bags, I turned and looked up at the large airport. I'd never actually been to one; I'd seen them in movies and such. But looking at one now, it was nothing like what I'd thought it would be. It was almost intimidating, the large structure staring back at me.

"You ready?" I heard my mom ask from beside me. I tore my eyes from the building to look at her, squinting and nodding as the sun shone brightly in my view.

We walked into the building, making our way through security and luggage and all the boring stuff I would have rather skipped. We made our way to my terminal, having only my small carryon backpack with me, when they called for my flight. Lauren stopped me just before the gate, turning me to look at her. She squeezed my upper arms as she fought the urge to give me a hug before I left, knowing I would more than likely object.

"Be safe, okay? And call me as soon as you land," she half smiled at me, trying to make light of everything before I left. A small smile crept across my lips as I nodded my head. I enveloped her in a hug and laughed lightly to myself. As much as I may not want to, I have to give her every bit of satisfaction I can manage before I go. I can't have her feeling too guilty about the whole thing; I wouldn't be able to handle it. She hugged me back after a moment, and I could feel her smile grow into a warmer one.

"I love you, mom," I assured her before I pulled away from her. I gave her one last smile before I turned around and headed to the gate, handing the flight attendant my ticket and walking onto the plane to take my seat.

* * *

I walked off the plane through the gate in what I'm assuming is West Newbury, Massachusetts. I swung my bag over my shoulder and looked around at all the waiting people in the terminal, and then I saw him. Standing in the midst of the many people and looking at the faces of every passing person, he held a small white sign in his left hand with the name "Annabelle Harris" written on it in large black letters.

He was a rather tall person; I would guess somewhere around six feet, and very big. His shoulders were extremely broad, and even with his right arm in a sling he still looked intimidating. His arm alone looked to be about as big as me, I could tell he was the kind of person you didn't want to and rarely did mess with. His head was kind of square shaped, and he had light brown hair on the top. I could tell what my mom meant about his eyes, considering he was wearing an extremely dark pair of black sunglasses. It took me a moment to register why he was wearing sunglasses inside the airport, but revisiting the conversation of his "celebrity status" with my mother explained the strange stunt.

I sighed and readjusted the bag on my shoulder, walking slowly toward him while biting my lip nervously. He slowly dropped his sign-holding hand to his side and a contented sigh left his lips before he spoke.

"Annabelle." He said my name with a smile, and the way he said it made it sound like he'd been waiting for this moment for ages. His voice wasn't as deep as I expected it to be, it was more of a baritone level than a bass.

"Just Anna, is fine." I replied halfheartedly.

I never really liked the name 'Annabelle,' it just didn't seem to fit the way I saw myself. 'Annabelle' is some little six year old girl in a frilly pink dress with bows in her hair, and I couldn't use 'Belle' at risk of the fairytale Disney character. I didn't look anything like the beauty from _Beauty and the Beast_, what with my dark blonde hair and ordinary complexion. I didn't look anything like her, so I didn't want to feel as though I nicknamed myself after her. So I just settled on Anna.

He seemed a bit taken back by my response, so I put as much of a smile as I could manage on my face as a sign of ease. "Right," he chuckled, a deep, throaty sound as he shook his head slightly. "Why don't we go get you bags?"

I followed him to baggage claim, then out to the parking lot. I was relieved when he told me he wasn't driving, because with his condition, it looks like he shouldn't even be out of the house. But I assumed we would be riding in a taxi, or maybe even a bus, so when a huge, shiny black SUV pulled up in front of us I was slightly confused to say the least.

A bigger yet shorter man, about 5'6", 5'7" exited on the driver's side and walked around the front of the truck to greet us. "Good morning Mr. Cena." He grinned warmly at us, shaking John's hand then focused his eyes on me. He was in a black tuxedo with a black cap on his head to top of the traditional "chauffer" look. Underneath the hat he had dark brown hair that hardly escaped beneath the brim, dark eyebrows and a square shaped facial structure. My eyes musty have been double their normal size, because when I looked up at John he chuckled softly.

"Hey Frank, this is Anna, my daughter that I as telling you about," he introduced me to Frank the SUV Driver.

I smiled nervously and swept my hand across the air in front of me. He smiled and extended his hand out towards me. I grasped and shook it hesitantly; his hand was nearly twice the size of mine.

"Ah, Miss Harris, I've been hearing so much about you," he stated, releasing my hand and bringing his arms down to his sides. He had a very deep voice, one that you would expect to hear from a huge muscular bodyguard type of person.

"Good things, I hope," I replied, looking up at John as he nodded in response. I smiled slightly, returning my gaze to Frank.

"Oh, nothing but," Frank smiled, a husky chuckle coming from the back of his throat. "Let's get going, shall me?"

John and I followed Frank to the trunk of the vehicle and watched as he opened the large door. I started to put my suitcase into the car until Frank stopped me. "Let me get those for you," he smiled, taking the bag from me. I let go and watched as he put it into the trunk, then did the same with the bag John was carrying.

I followed them to the middle section of the SUV, Frank pulling ahead of John and me and opening the door. I looked up at John and he nodded, so I climbed into the car. John climbed in beside me and I fastened my seatbelt, him doing the same. The outside of the gas-guzzler wasn't nearly as extravagant as the interior. The fabric of the seats was smooth, black leather, and had soft black material on the ceiling. All the windows besides the windshield were tinted dark, so that we were able to see out but no one was able to see in.

Frank slid into the driver's seat, and turned the key to the ignition. The vehicle roared to life, and the lights on the ceiling turned off. "Heading home, sir?"

"Please," John nodded, and Frank nodded in response.

* * *

We rode along down the road, and I continued to stare out the window. There were so many interesting buildings to see, places to go, I couldn't wait to get out and visit them all.

"So how old are you now, nineteen?" I laughed lightly at John's lame attempt to make conversation, but at least he was trying.

I turned my attention from the window too look at him, a small smile on my face. It was the first real one I had been able to produce since I'd gotten here. "I'm only fifteen."

"Wow, really? I never would have assumed that. You look much older."

"Well, thanks. I think." I laughed lightly, as he did do.

"I mean that as a compliment, of course," he assured, smiling.

I turned my attention back out the window as we turned down a road, my eyes widening and my jaw dropping slightly.

"Wow," I breathed out, looking at the large houses on the sides of the road. It was as if we'd entered the 'rich part of town' or a small city; the houses weren't as big as mansions, but they were still larger than mine. "You live here?"

"No," he replied. "I live up there."

I looked out the front of the car to where he was pointing, and if my jaw hadn't been attached to the rest of my head it would have surely been on the floor. The house at the end of the road, up the long driveway, on top of a not too high hill, stood a large brick house. It almost seemed fairytalistic, with the big windows facing us surrounded with white windowpane, big black French doors, the trees lining the driveway and the flowers and bushes lining the house. It was an image one could only dream about, and I was going to be living in this dream palace.

"Whoa," I whispered. The picture in front of me was so beautiful, I was afraid it would all just wash away if I spoke too loudly.

"I know, just wait until you see the inside," I heard John say beside me. Though I didn't take my eyes off the house as we turned into the driveway, I could tell he had a wide smile on his face. The weird thing is I think I did too.


End file.
